


Erase and Rewind

by iwantafarnsworth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post 2X06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantafarnsworth/pseuds/iwantafarnsworth
Summary: Four days after the events of 2x06.Working out should have helped her clear her head but apparently it was having the exact opposite effect. She still wasn’t over it. She still wasn’t over her feelings for the beautiful NCPD detective. The more she thought about it, the more deeply it hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you T_Rahz for betaing!

It had been four days and Alex still wasn’t over what happened at the alien bar with Maggie. She was angry and annoyed, mostly at herself, but of course she knew there was a part of her that was disappointed with Maggie. Even if it was a small part of her.

Alex was in the D.E.O. training room and had just started her usual morning punching bag routine. Her favourite rock music compilation was blasting through the speakers, giving her the extra strength she needed. Working out should have helped her clear her head but apparently it was having the exact opposite effect. She still wasn’t over it. She still wasn’t over her feelings for the beautiful NCPD detective. The more she thought about it, the more deeply it hurt.

The D.E.O. agent was moving in circles around the punching bag, throwing fast punches, trying to focus on her speed and movements. She had kissed Maggie. _There was nothing wrong about it, right?_ she thought.

Truth is, Maggie’s rejection was still too fresh.

_Why? Why? Why?_

She started throwing fast jabs at the bag following the song’s rhythm and then immediately threw a hard straight punch with her left hand. When her body started to feel the strain she paused her movements, exhaling air through her nostrils, and closing her eyes, trying to relax. But thoughts of Maggie’s lips against hers, the taste of her mouth, the smell of her perfume, the softness of her skin flooded her mind. Their brief kiss was still lingering in her mind.

_Stop it, Danvers._

Alex shook her head, blushing slightly and started a quick double kick routine.

Kara had been her light in this long dark tunnel, helping her a lot. She’d been there for her, listening and hugging her even when she felt like she didn’t need it. But, if she was completely honest with herself, even Maggie had been there for her. She’d kept her promise and sent her many texts and left lots of voicemails in the last four days, but Alex had been too hurt to even try and type back an answer.

_She doesn’t like you. Not like that._

Alex had cried a lot in the last few days, that’s why she was trying really hard to avoid doing the same now. She was throwing punches like her own life depended on it. Nevertheless, some tears started to fall from her eyes so she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. What if Kara, Winn or J’onn were to show up in the training room? She couldn't let them see her like this. She was a mess.

Unbeknown to Alex, she wasn’t alone in the training room. Maggie had come into the room a while now, after literally begging Supergirl to show her where Alex was. The detective had been watching part of Alex’s routine, entranced by the perfectly crafted and experienced moves the agent seemed to have rehearsed countless times before, and by the other woman’s lean muscles. Maggie had tried to contact Alex in the past few days but the D.E.O. agent had made herself completely unreachable. And there she was, punching and kicking a huge punching bag, her back to Maggie, giving the detective a perfect view of her slender body from behind. Maggie bit her lower lip and run a hand through her hair, looking visibly flustered. After that kiss, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Alex. And she regretted how things had gone between them, mostly because she suspected that Alex didn't exactly get what she meant. But maybe Maggie too had been scared to explain...

Suddenly, Alex stopped her movements, stretched and walked to the side, reaching for the controller. She switched the stereo off and the room fell quickly into a silence. Alex breathed out and then took a long sip from her water bottle. Somehow, she could feel someone else’s presence in the room, and turned towards the entrance thinking it was Kara.

“Nice moves you’ve got there, Danvers.”

Alex looked at Maggie shocked.

“What are you doing here, Maggie?” She asked, glaring at the detective.

“I came here to talk to you because you’ve been avoiding me.” Maggie explained, remaining rooted to her spot.

Alex sighed. “I’m… I’m not ready to talk.”

“Alex…”

Alex shook her head, and lifted her hand to stop Maggie, “Don’t, please. You’re right.”

It was Maggie’s turn to sigh, “Don’t tell me that I’m right if you don’t really believe that.”

She looked Alex in the eye, “Why are you avoiding all my texts and calls?”

“Because I made a fool of myself, okay?” Alex blurted out, “I need time to… to process all of this.”

Maggie looked sad, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Alex.” She moved closer to the other woman.

“I really like you, Maggie.” Alex whispered, “But I think a part of me understands where you’re coming from.”

“I’m glad.” Maggie said, “I just wanted to point out that being friends, and being there for you, doesn’t mean I’m not interested.”

“What are you trying to say?” Alex asked, looking at the NCPD detective.

“I really like you too, Alex.” She explained, slowly, “From the moment you kissed me…” she looked down, “I haven't been able to think about anything else.”

Alex couldn't believe this. Was Maggie serious? She gulped. The detective stopped before her.

 _What happened to being friends?_ Alex thought.

“I was trying to not be selfish, you know?” Maggie continued, looking up and fixing her gaze on Alex’s, “I’m scared…” the detective confessed, “And I don’t scare easily.”

Alex inhaled softly, letting Maggie continue. “If I let you in and you get to know me better, then you might not like me anymore… There are some parts of me that...”

Alex shook her head and smiled weakly. “I doubt there are any parts of you that I won't like.” She blushed as she realizes the double meaning.

“Alex…” Maggie said, earnestly, “Believe it or not, there are many things that I’ve done and that I regret. Hurting you the other night is one of them.”

“To be honest, we don’t really know much about each other.” Alex stated, “And… I have my share of regrets too."

Maggie smiled weakly, “I hope kissing me was not one of those things.”

Alex chuckled and looked away, blushing, “Oh, God…” She covers her eyes with her hand. “No, and despite being a bit embarrassed about it, it’s not something that I regret.”

Maggie felt her heart flutter with joy. “Good.” She reached for the other woman’s hand, which was still hiding Alex’s face and took it in hers. Alex closed her eyes and trembled. “Because I want to do it again.” Maggie whispered. Alex opened her eyes, feeling Maggie’s perfume invading her senses. “If that’s okay...” She added, slowly. Alex nodded, still too shocked by the other woman’s proximity. The detective couldn’t take it anymore so she closed the distance between them and let her lips touch Alex’s. She cupped Alex’s face, just as the other woman had done with her a few days ago. This time, though, neither of them pulled away. Eyes shut, Alex moaned and placed her hands on Maggie’s hips, pulling her close to her. Maggie’s thumbs caressed the soft skin of the taller woman’s cheeks as she tilted her head, deepening their kiss.

Alex was overwhelmed. When Maggie’s tongue finally met and started tracing over hers, she felt her knees go weak, and no, it wasn’t because of her workout. Her head felt lighter and all she could think about was the feeling of Maggie’s warm tongue massaging hers, and coffee. Maggie tasted like coffee. The detective’s hands moved behind her neck and Alex pulled Maggie even closer, their breathing became ragged and Alex took charge of the kiss, changing the pace as she started placing soft quick pecks on Maggie’s lips, making the tough detective whimper. When they finally parted all Alex could feel was Maggie’s warm breath on her lips, deep dark brown eyes fixed on hers.

“Wow…” Alex whispered, smirking at Maggie.

“Shut up, Danvers.” Maggie replied, moving her arms down Alex’s back, keeping her flush up against her. Maggie smiled and leaned her forehead against Alex’s.

“What happened to being friends?” Alex asked, feeling breathless.

“You… you surprised me the other night,” Maggie answered, “I... I wasn’t prepared… But, the truth is that I’d like to try and see how things go between us. Slowly.”

Alex closed her eyes, smiling, her heart was beating so hard that she was half-expecting Kara to burst into the room only to check on her. Maggie smirked and nuzzled her cheek. Alex exhaled softly and nodded.

“I’d love that too.” Alex murmured. Maggie grinned and let out a soft sigh of relief.

“May I kiss you again?” the detective asked, softly.

Alex bit her lip. “Yes…” She replied, breathlessly, before welcoming Maggie’s soft lips on hers again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to comment!


End file.
